Love is all You Need
by PennyLane58
Summary: This is a story of a young girl who falls in love with Paul McCartney and whose step brother is John lennon. Little did she know that John loved her more than a sister... read it to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

About two days ago my best friend moved away. I thought it would be the worst thing in the whole world, but it turned out not to be.

My name is Penny, I'm 14 years old, I have an older brother and two sets of parents-that's not such a bad thing when it comes to Christmas or my birthday- My brothers name is John-did I mention he's my step brother, anyway he is 17, Mom and Dad got divorced when I was 7 and Mom married Johns Dad when I was 10. (I don't like John very much he's mean)

As I said at the beginning my best friend Jas moved away about two days ago, Jas and I did everything together, we even went to my brothers band rehearsals (but only because Mom made him take us) that's when I met Paul! Paul was the bass player in Johns band, was 15 and adorable! There were two other boys in his band named George and Ringo, George plays the lead guitar and Ringo plays the drums. Jas told me to go talk to Paul but I was to scared so I asked John to ask him to ask Paul if he had a girlfriend and John came back with Paul he Paul said "Hi I'm Paul McCartney"

"Hi I'm Penny Lennon, John's step sister " I said shyly

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked sweetly

"Sure you can walk me home Paul!" I said excited

"Ok awesome let me pack up my bass and we'll leave." Paul said sounding even more excited then me

"Hey Jas are you ok to walk home alone?" I asked ready for her to say yes because I really wanted Paul to walk me home alone

"I don't have to walk home alone Penny because George asked to walk me and I said yes I was coming to make sure you were ok to walk home alone!" she said sounding more excited than Paul or me!

"Ok Penny you ready to go?" Paul asked

"Yep, just let me say bye to John… Bye John let Mom and Dad know I May not be home for dinner ok?!" I said ready to leave already

"Ok Penny just be careful ok?" John said sounding really concerned

"It almost sounds like you care about me John!?" I said trying to be funny

"NO I don't care I just want you to be safe!" He said sounding defensive

"Ok John I will!" I said with great expression

"Bye guys see you tomorrow for practice" Paul said

"Paul, if you do anything to hurt her there will be consequences!" John said sounding defensive again

"Ok I wont, but FYI I thinks she's sweet and cute, I will have her home by 11." Paul said

On the way home Paul and I stopped for some hamburgers, when we got to my house I could see John looking at us through the window spying on us.

"UGH!" I said sounding aggravated

"What's wrong?!" Paul asked concerned

"Look Johns looking at us through the window!" I said

"Well I guess that's my cue, goodnight penny!" Paul said so sweetly that I could have melted right then and there!

"Goodnight Paul." I said dreamily

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow night say 7 ish?" He asked

"Sure!" I said before there was even a pause

"Bye Penny!" He said!


	2. Chapter 2

That night was not a good one- well from the point I said goodnight to Paul till I walked inside- John greeted me with glad tidings (not really sarcasm is one of my greater feature)

"WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE!?" John said yelling so loudly I'm pretty sure poeple could hear him across the pond!

"Hi John it's nice to see you too."

"WHY DID HE KISS YOU!?"

"Why do you care?!" I asked curious about what was making him so mad "Do be quiet you might wake Mom or Dad or worse; Sprinkles!" I said jokingly

"I DONT'-"

"hush!"

"I don't care, your my sister and he's well...he's Paul!" he said in sort of a whisper

"Well, I'm sorry John you'll just have to live with it and by the way I'm just you stepsister not your real sister besides he asked me out for tomorrow afternoon and I said yes" Is aid with my tooth brush in my mouth

"WHAT?!" John said yelling AGAIN!

**By this time dad had come to get him and hauled him off to bed, and when John started to say something else dad slapped the back of his head. You could tell dad was mad because John woke him up and interrupted his sleep because dad had to go to work in about two hours so basically he lost meant he would probably grumpy the rest of the day.**

**When I went into my room I found Sprinkles lying on my bed. She greeted me better than John and dad had which was hard for her because she was 8 months pregnant. Sprinkles is my cat, I got her when I was 7, that's how my parents told me they were getting a daddy brought her home to me after work but that's a different story all together. She needs her beauty sleep and John yelling at me and practicing his assorted music instruments doesn't help much, so naturally she finds him and bites and scratches the crap out of him and rightfully so, he's mean and if I were in her position I would do the exact same thing.**

**Through my tale I will probably talk about my parent before and after their divorce and so not to confuse you I will refer to my mother as Mom, Johns dad as Dad, My Dad as Daddy and my step mom to be Jill.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I called Jas that night i didnt expect what she told me.

"Hello?" Jas said on the other line sunding sad

"Hey whats wrong?" I said concerned

"My dad just told me the worst news!"

"What what happened?" I was just hoping it wasnt what i thought she meant.

"We... we have to move!" she said startying to cry into the phone.

"WHAT!?" I yelled and hoped John or dad didnt hear me after the fiasco in the hall.

"Where? When? WHY?" I asked in a quieter vioce

"My dad got a better job in New York." she said kind of calming down a bit.

"What?! Thats on the other side of the world! When do you have to leave?" I asked with so many other questions going through my mind and not knowing where to even start.

"Four weeks, he told me as soon as i got home after George dropped me off!" she said her voice sounding a bit shakey.

There was a long pause of akward silence before one of us said something.

"So on a happier note, how was your walk home with George?" I asked being nosey

"It was AMAZING, he is so sweet and really cute, but when we got to my house my sister was-

"Looking at you through the window!"we both said surprised at one another and laughed.

"How did you know tha?" she asked still laughing.

"John did the samething with Paul and me!

"Anyway, as George was leaving he asked me out for tomorrow... and then he kissed me!" she said excited

"WOW! Paul did the exact same thing, maybe we can go together!" I said sounding even more excited than Jas.

So I told her about our walk home and said goodnight and hung up for the night and went to sleep.

While I was asleep i dreamed about Paul.

I dreamed we dated and then got engaged and then married and had two kids and grew old together. It was such a good dream. But then I woke up to the sound of John pounding on the bathroom door ( our rooms are conjoined to the bathroom and his was locked from the inside- my doing for yelling at me last night) So when Ihe asked me why i did it I tild him exactly why and he just stomped away cursing under his breath like always when he gets mad.

**She greeted me better than John and dad had which was hard for her because she was 8 months pregnant. Sprinkles is my cat, I got her when I was 7, that's how my parents told me they were getting a daddy brought her home to me after work but that's a different story all together. She needs her beauty sleep and John yelling at me and practicing his assorted music instruments doesn't help much, so naturally she finds him and bites and scratches the crap out of him and rightfully so, he's mean and if I were in her position I would do the exact same thing.**

**Through my tale I will probably talk about my parent before and after their divorce and so not to confuse you I will refer to my mother as Mom, Johns dad as Dad, My Dad as Daddy and my step mom to be Jill.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I got down to breakfast mom and John were sitting at the table. I was finding soething to eat when the phone rang. I then proceeded to yell I GOT IT! just to annoy John!

"Hello?"

" Hi, is Penny there?" the other person said on the phone

"This is Penny, who is calling?"

"Penny, this is Ringo from your brothers band."

" Oh yeah,Hi Ringo whats wrong?"

" I was just wondering have yo seen Paul or George today?"

" No I havent, they were both coming to get me and my friend for a double date later."

By that time the door bell rang and it was Paul and George with Jas.

" Ringo, still there? Well I just found them they are at my house, why dont you come on over."

" Ok, thank goodness, see ya soon."

" K, Bye!"

"Bye!"

" Where have you guys been?!" John said yelling

"John!" mom fussed " John, control your temper young man!"

" Your not my mother!"

"John!" the four of us said!

" John, dont disrespect your mother!" Paul said

" YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH MCCARTNEY!" John said yelling louder now

"JOHN!" I said " John dont talk to him like that!"

John slapped me

"HEY! Dont touch her!" Paul said coming to my aid

John got in pauls faced and said " You gonn make me?!"

"YEAH!" Paul yelled

By now John was coming at paul fists clinched nd now they where fighting fists where flying but it seemed one sided because john was beating the crap out of Paul. George and I were pulling themoff each other it ddnt work John pushed Paul down and paul was on his back with John on top of him George pulled John off of Paul and I was checking on Paul. Georgewas trying to calm John down it didnt workeither he came at him again and i stood up and said " John! If you touch him again i will leave with George and Paul and Jas and never come back!"

By now he had stopped walking and went upstairs

"Paul are you ok?" i said

" NO I think I broke my arm."

"Ok we'll take you to the hospital." Jas said

" I will get him some ice." mom said

" Come on Jas let's get him to the car." George said

I went upstairs to get my purse and stopped at Johns room because I heard crrying.

" JOhn are you ok?"

" NO, I'm sorry I beat up paul and slapped you and disrespected your mom."

" Its ok, but why did you go off like that ? Yoy could have killed Paul!?"

"I'm sorry, i just, i just care about you and i dont want you to get hurt." John said with a tear rushing down his face.

I wipped his face

"John i care about you too, just dont ever do that again, ok?! Or i will kill you!" i said lovingly

" Is Paul ok?"

" No you broke his arm, we are taking him to the hospital now, dont lave the house ok? Ringo will be here soon."

"OK"

" John,"

" Yeah?"

" I love you but only as a brother."

" I love you too" he said ( but little did I know he didnt mean as a sister)

I kissed his forehead and left his room and ran downstairs and got in the car.

When we got to the hospital I went with Paul to get his cast.

" I was wondering" Paul said " I was wondering, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"YES" I said " I mean of course I would Paul, I love you!"

" You do?" PAul asked surprised

" OH, I'm sorry i shouldnt have said that!" I said so embarassed

" No, its ok, I... I love you too!" he said so sweetly and comforting as he kissed me

On our way home we stopped for icecream

" Im sorry we missed our date Penny." Paul said sort of sad

"It's ok Paul." I kissed his forehead

" ME too." said George sweetly Jas and I both kissed his forehead and he grinned sheepishly and satisfied.

George and Paul went off whispering about something. when they came back they asked us if we would be there dates at a benfit they ALL four had to go and they needed dates John and Ringo had one but Paul and George didnt.

So naturally we said yes! ANd went home...


	5. Chapter 5

When we got home dad was home and we could hear yelling.

When we got inside John was yelling at Dad because by my guess John told dad what happened, when dad saw us he stopped.

He waled toPaul and he said "Paul are you okay? Im sorry about my sons behavior."

"Yes sir, Im fine just a broken arm and broken pride. I wont be playing in the band for a while though." Paul said so sweetly I could have kissed him right thereon the spot if no one else was in the room.

"Jas, Penny are you two ok?"dad asked mom

"Yes sir, we're fine but if its ok with you im going to spend the night with Jas at her house and then spen the next couple of days at Daddy and Jills house." I said

"Yes dear thats fine." Dad said looking at mom for the ok.

"Cool."I said relieved they said yes, "Do you guys want to come upstairs to help me pack?"I asked Jas ,George, and Paul hoping they would say yes too.

"Sure"they all said

Once we got to the stairs Ringo came running out of the den and asked if he could come too, and we said yes he could. So the five of us went upstairs to my room to pack my stuff to leave and when we got we found sprinkles had had her kittens sooner than later. There were six kittens so i gave one to JAs to remember me by when she moves, one to Ringo, one to George for being heroic- and because he thought they were cute- and one to Paul for being brave and standing up to John and because he liked them just as much and George and because I loved him!

I am going to take one to Jill because I told her she could have one when they were born. But that still left me with one. I reminded them that they could have them after a couple of days because there were things we had to do before they could take them home.

When were done upstairs we went back downstairs.

When we went around the corner to the den JOhn stood up and apologized for everything ( but between you and me I dont think he meant it.) he did or said.

We told mom and dad about sprinkles- oh i forgot to meantion sprinkles died giving birth and when we got downstairs i was crying and Paul and Jas were comforting me- and the kittens and that Paul,Jas, and George and Ringo where going to all take me to daddy and Jills house and get something to eat on the wayand John could go if he wanted to. But they said he couldnt because he was grounded. So we left.

It takes four to five hours to drive to daddy and jills house from my house. So we decided to stop for food at a gastation. When we stopped we all got some food and drinks, Paul got some gas and we went on. Remember its almost midnight and we are 5 teenagersdriving, alone. Paul and I sat in the back by ourselves while the other 3 sat opfront. Thet wanted Paul to have more room because of his arm, but I think they just wanted us to get to be somewhat alone together for a while at least, and without John or my parents bothering us.

" Are yo alright Penny?" Paul asked

"Yes, yes Im fine im actually quite happy." I said

"OH! Great then whats the matter?

"Im worried that it will be wierd between us and John after what happened.

"It wont be."Paul assured me

As we were still an hour away I decided to go to sleep and I fell asleep on Paul.

The next thing I knew we were at my dads house and I was being greeted joyfully by dad and Jill.

"Penny,"Jill said "you should have told me you had such a cute boyfriend!"

Paul being called my boyfriend was kind of surprising.

I know hes my boyfriend but its still surprising to hear it and kind of exciting at the sametime.

"Hi, Daddy!" I said hugging my dad "I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetie!" my dad said hugging me back

Dad looked so happy he and jill had been married now for 5 months, and for some reason he seemed happier than usual.

"Pen, I-"dad started to say

"We" Jill said

"We have something to tell you."

Öh dad cant it wait till the morningim so tired, we will sleep in the guest house. Love you guys!"I said as i kissed them both on the cheek and ran off to catch up with Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got up in the morning I could smell the bacon and other assorted breakfast food. Dad greeted me with a hug and a kiss and surprisingly so did Paul.

"Good morning love," Jill said, "How would you like your eggs cooked?"

"Fried please." I said yawning

"Sleep welldear?"dad asked

"Surprisingly, yes" I said "Oh dad i just remembered you said last night when we got here you said you and jill had something important to tell me. your not getting a divorce are you?!" "NO! Why dont you come outside with us and we will tell you" dad said

"Ok. Guys Ill be right back." I said

As we went outside this yellow car sitting in the driveway with a pink ribbon on the hood.

"OMG!" I squeeled "Is this mine?"

"Yep!" Jill said laughing at my reaction

"So what did you want to tell me?" I said giving them both hugs

"Well," dad said "You tell her honey"

"Ok, well, Penny," Jill said with her arm around dads waist "IM PREGNANT!"

"O MY GOSH!" isqueeled againjuping up and down and crying and hugging jill like crazy "When are you due and is it a boy or a girl?"What are you ginna name it?"

"Next week, girl, and we want you to name it!" Jill said

"Really?" I said and now if I thought about it i havent talked to or seen jill since 9 months ago! "I dont know what to name her."

Well we were hoping you could stay until she had the baby?!" dad said

The next couple of days were very exciting. Paul, Jas and George came up almost everyday and Paul and I would go on dates when he got there. One night Paul came alone and we stayed home because Jill was having contractions and dad was out of town on a business trip and wouldnt be back fo another day. Paul and I had fallen asleep watching TV when I woke up to yelling. It was Jill, her water had broken so i naturally... PANICKED! So Paul drove us to the hospital and they wouldnt let Paul in the room with us so he stayed in the waiting room till I came out holding TWO beautiful baby girls- Kylie Anne and Sadie Belle.

**Thank you so much again for all the reviews and reads! If there is something you want to read in the story pm me and also if you want to be in the story! THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN! REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
